You Should've Left It Alone
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Jared is mysterious and quiet. When he imprints on Bella Swan it causes a split between The Council. One side respects his imprint while another is not so happy about the mix in culture. Jared will do anything he can to keep his mate safe and happy even if he has to get his hands dirty. You don't mess with a wolf's mate, but when you do...they'll raise hell.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Jared and Bella pairing. The wolves in my story are more animalistic than portrayed in the movies. Kim does not exist and Bella doesn't replace her character. New Moon never happened. While Bella did find out about Edward being a vampire, she steered clear of him and The Cullen's. After seeing Jacob phase she does know that they are wolves, just not about imprinting.**

 **Welcome to The Beta's Mate.**

 **Chapter 1: Watchful Gazes**

 **He watched the girl with careful eyes. She sat with Jacob laughing about something he was whispering in her ear. The wolf didn't like the close proximity the two shared, but he understood they had a friendship. She looked up and met his eyes and just as quickly she looked away blushing. Jared liked her blush. It meant she was** ** _human_** **. When he found out that those dastardly Cullen's were in town and the mind reader had feelings for his mate, he was quite pissed. But there wasn't much he could do abut it.**

 **He imprinted on her the night she found out about the pack. Everyone accepted her as everyone knew she belonged to him. Jacob respectively stepped aside but refused to let their friendship disappear and Jared had no problem with that as long as baby alpha knew where he stood with his little Swan. He watched Bella walk inside and Jared pushed away from the tree to follow Bella inside. He decided to get close..just a little. He leaned against the door watching as Bella rummaged through the fridge with a concentrated expression on her face. "Dammit, where does Billy but the- ow!" Bella stumbled backwards as she hit her head on the freezer door and before she could hit the ground Jared had her in his arms.**

 **"Oh! Sorry...uh Jared? Right?" Jared chuckled and nodded positioning her upright. "Thank you. Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz." Bella could feel his warm hand seeping into her skin. "I see that. If I let you go, can you promise not to fall?" His warm breath fanned over her face and Bella blinked a few times as her mind clouded over. "Y-yes. I should get back outside. Thanks again." Jared let go of her waist and watched as she stumbled outside totally forgetting about what she came for. Seconds later she came back inside and Jared raised a brow. "Do you know where Billy keeps his sodas?"**

* * *

 **Every night Bella always glanced outside her window for any sign of the sparkling pale creatures that drain people for their blood. Finding out that Edward was a vampire wasn't the scary thing, it was knowing that he could end her life at any time he pleased and knowing that her blood called out to him like no other. She knew though that the wolves would protect her no matter what.**

 **She always watched for a wolf outside but lately she craved to see just one. Bella didn't understand why but she wanted to see Jared out there. Looking out for her. He was huge, not as big as Sam but just about. Bella knew he had dark brown fur and dark gray around the eyes. Sometimes she found herself thinking about him a lot. It was like a need to see him. Bella wanted to talk to Jake about it but she didn't know how. Maybe she should just go to Jared?**

 **Bella caught a glimpse of brown yellow eyes and she couldn't help the slight feeling that made her want to run downstairs and touch the fur. Instinctively she knew it was Jared and she walked back to her bed and laid down. She felt calm and she fell into a deep sleep.**

 **Jared watched his mate leave the window and in minutes her breathing evened out and Jared sat watching the house.**

 _ **"You're going to tell her soon, right?" Sam's voice spoke interrupting the young wolf's thoughts.**_

 ** _"Of course. I just need to get close to her. I don't want to scare her."_**

 ** _"If Bella can handle vampires and wolves, I'm sure she can handle imprinting."_ Jared agreed and Sam let him be. He sat under her window all night just watching for any sign of danger to his mate. He made plans to get closer to his Bella and his wolf happily agreed. She would be his soon and nothing could stop it.**

* * *

 _ **"Drop it. She's an imprint."**_ **Billy glared at Old Quil not liking the tone he was using. Old Quil sneered and stepped forward. "Doesn't mean shit Billy. That girl is not Quileute and never will be. We need stronger blood lines! Not some mixed white!" He spat. Billy glared. "You will not talk about her like that! Wait till I let Sam hear of this. He will not tolerate this and neither will Jared. You know what, you go ahead and try to split those two..when Jared unleashes his wrath upon you, I hope he shows you no mercy."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Proximity**

 **Jared watched Bella move around the kitchen as he sat at the kitchen table. His eyes followed her every move. His wolf was antsy, clawing to be let out. Bella sighed for the fifth time in two minutes and his eyes immediately settled on her, his ears listening for anything out of the ordinary. "Isabella?" The name slipped from his lips and Bella froze. Nobody called her by her full name. Ever. Her heart started beating fast and her breathing started to speed up as today's events caught up to her. Edward watching her at school, the strange call she received from Old Quil...something felt off with that man and Jared was sitting in her kitchen. She wanted to know what this feeling was and it was overwhelming her.**

 **Feeling his mate's oncoming panic attack, he stood swiftly and in two strides he had her in his arms. "Hey, it's alright. What's wrong?" Bella looked up at him, her eyes held confusion. She could make out the small yellow ring around the dark brown. It was enchanting. Jared turned her around so she could face him. "What is this between us? This electricity? I know we haven't really been around each other and everywhere I look, I see you. I look for you and it's not normal. I-What is this?"**

 **Letting his hands slide from her shoulder's down to her waist, he pulled her close. "One thing we've never told you about the legends is that wolves have a thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. It doesn't mean that it has to be romantic, but it pushes the wolf into the right direction of the one he needs to be with. Who will complete him and vise versa." Jared's thumbs caressed the side of her hips gently waiting for her to understand. Bella pursed her lips and a million things crossed her mind.**

 **Noticing that her silence went on for a little longer than he thought, he grasped her hips and sat her on the counter. His warm hands cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. "Hey..don't freak out on me here." Bella shook her head trying to clear it. "So, I'm your imprint?" Jared nodded and stroked her face. He always had to be touching her. "We don't have to rush Bella. Our relationship doesn't have to go fast. Understand that I can never be with anybody else but you, never love anyone else but you. I'd die for you Bella." His admission had tears shining in Bella's eyes. It was a bit overwhelming and Bella wanted to take it slow with him. If they really are soulmates she wants to get to know him more. Another thing crossed Bella's mind. "But I'm not Quileute."**

 **Jared's lip curled into a snarl as he growled. Bella gasped slightly as the yellow ring expanded until that's all she saw. His hot hand grasped her chin. Their eyes met and Bella felt like she was looking into not only his soul but his wolf as well. ''Who told you that?" He growled deep in his chest. Bella frowned. "Old Quil. He called earlier today rambling on about the wolves and legends and I just assumed as he said to be apart of the pack the heritage had to matter." Jared stepped away growling. His wolf was ready to tear something apart. The old man wanted to play games with his imprint.**

 **Bella hopped down but kept her distance. "Jared?" He kept pacing as if he didn't heat her. She tried again. "Jared? Hey, if me being not apart of your culture is an issue..I don't..we.." Bella couldn't finish that sentence as throat closed up. She couldn't even say the words. "Don't have to be together." It came out rushed and her heart immediately flared in pain. That caught his attention as he was in front of her in seconds pushing her against the wall gently. His yellow eyes burned into hers as he shook just a little. "Don't you dare say that. That has _nothing_ to do with you being my imprint. He should have never said that to you in the first place. You are _mine_ and I dare anyone to try telling you otherwise." His wolf was out and ready to play. **

**He pulled Bella close to him and kissed her deeply. He licked her lip and she gasped. He used that as an invitation as their tongues battled. Her hands weaved into his short hair and she could feel his fingertips digging into her skin and she loved it. He trailed his lips down her jaw and neck. Her little moan brought him back to reality just a little. He stepped back while moving a strand of hair out of Bella's face. "I'll have a few words with Old Quil. Don't worry about it. Go back to making your sandwiches." Bella blushed and nodded. She was getting hungry anyway. Jared sat back down watching his imprint once more. He licked his lips tasting the sweet taste that was Bella Swan. His fist was clenched under the table. Jared wasn't happy..not one bit. His imprint with Bella was trying to be broken by an old geezer that believed too much in morals and stuck in time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Snow White**

 **Billy looked up at the loud knocking at his door and wheeled himself over to get it. He wasn't surprised to see an angry Jared at his door shaking and a growling mess. "Old Quil?" Jared nodded his yellow eyes zeroing in on the man. "I tried to tell him to leave it be, but you know how stubborn that man is..I'll tell him you stopped by...well maybe I won't have to since there he is now."** **Billy smirked as Old Quil walked inside giving a wary glance at the wolf in the now seemingly small room.**

 **Before he could get a word out Jared stalked towards him. Spit flew from his mouth as he spoke. "Council or not, don't and I mean _don't_ speak to my mate the way you have, putting ideas in her head. _She's mine and I will kill you if you as so much make her shed a tear._ Are we clear?" Old Quil glared. "Listen boy, you will respect authority I will no-" Jared cut him off with a growling roar that made Billy shudder. He watched the usually calm level headed wolf lose control. "Authority my ass! Stay the fuck away from my mate, I mean it." Jared turned stalking off out the front door in a blur.**

 **Billy looked on concerned, his wolf was very close to the surface almost as if they lived in the same body and not body and mind. Interesting. Turning back to his oldest "friend" he glanced upon the shaken man. "I told you, but knowing that I've known you the longest, you aren't going to listen." Billy prayed for this man as he started to come to strange conclusions. Old Quil was a man of time, he didn't like change. He wasn't going to listen. Jared on the other hand, something was going on. He seemed to grow to almost Jacob's height and Sam's stature in wolf form. Billy feared Jared could be a Uley as his birth father was too unknown. If that's the case, as the alpha line runs in not only the Black but Uley line as well Jared could be Sam's brother and Jacob's Cousin if Joshua Uley sniffed his nose around.**

 **"Dear god. You're fucked if you don't leave this alone Quil...and I won't be able to help you." Billy turned away going back to the kitchen. Old Quil shuddered taking a seat. No matter how scared he knew he had to do something. Something that wouldn't be so honorable but it had to be done.**

 **It was maybe a week later when Bella opened her door to Old Quil standing outside with a basket in his hand. "Uh hey. Come in. I was just making lunch." Bella smiled letting the man inside. He gave her a tight smile and sat the basket on the table. He was alarmed to see Sam sitting at the table giving him a look. Sam wasn't too fond of the way Old Quil treated his pack mate. He took imprints very seriously. "Sam." Sam nodded in return giving him a hard gaze, but softened when Bella came into view.**

 **"I just wanted to apologize Bella for the way I've been acting lately so I made some muffins. I used to bake in my day and I know you love to bake so.." He trailed off fidgeting a little that only Sam noticed. Sam felt like something was off but kept a close eye on the man.**

 **"It's alright, I understand why. Do you want anything?" Bella turned towards the stove ready to fix him a plate. "No no dear. I must be on my way, thank you thought. You have a great day." Bella led him on the way out and Sam grabbed a muffin tearing it in half examining it. He didn't think anything of it really but he was being cautious. Bella came inside looking at him curiously picking up one herself.**

 **"These do look good." Bella raised it to her mouth taking a large bite. "Mm blueberry." Bella finished the muffin in record time eating another. Sam chuckled and looked up seeing Bella's face turning blue. He stood up quickly as Bella choked and gagged. He rushed her to the sink and wrapped his hands around her stomach adding pressure.**

 **There was nothing coming out and he turned her around to see she was choking on air. He didn't know what to do, he looked at the muffins and finally put two and two together. Sam rushed Bella outside noticing she was now turning purple and not breathing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." A loud howl broke through and Sam started CPR, trying to stay calm as he knew Jared was on his way. "Come on Bella breathe." Jared appeared in front of him stark naked his eyes taking inventory of his non breathing mate. "Bella." His voiced cracked as he was beside her now crying himself. "Jared I need you to go call 911 now." Jared got up running inside and Sam got frustrated and slammed his fist on Bella's chest and she sat upright gasping for air. "Hey hey shh." He wrapped her up in his arms as sirens were heard in the distance and Jared came running back outside taking her into his arms. "Jared get clothes on, I've got her. Go." Sam sat there holding Bella as his eyes hardened. This was war.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Voices**

 **AN: I know it has been a minute since I've updated and this is a very short chapter but I hope you like it.**

 ** _"No...no why?! Why would you do that?! She's done nothing wrong to us! Let me out dammit!"_ His dark brown eyes sparkled in the mirror and upon his own accord a sinister smile stretched across his face. "That doesn't matter Ol' Quil. You're nothing. As soon as she is dead, so will you. She resides in you. Has your blood. Now you know what, I'll mess with Charlie Swan's head a little. You bared two children, one female, one male. And I doubt Charlie Swan really knows what his little wife of a harlot was up to when they took a break. Did you tell your grandson he has a Cousin?" Of course there was no answer in return. **

**"Oooh the lives I love to ruin." Turning away he smirked and left the bathroom running into Jacob. "Oh hey, Old Quil. Done in the bathroom?" Giving a nod, Jacob rushed past him pulling his pants down in the process. Old Quil went towards the kitchen grabbing snack.**

 **Jacob frowned as he used the bathroom, his thoughts turning. _Who was he talking to and why was he answering himself?_**

 **Over the past few weeks with Old Quil coming in and out of the house, Jacob decided to do some spy work. Bella was home recovering while the rest of the pack tried to figure out how to approach the council. Jacob didn't tell the others what he heard because he needed proof and proof he was going to get. He decided to set up cameras in the bathroom, places concerning a mirror.**

 ** _Two weeks later_**

 **"So...Bella is actually my cousin and my grandfather is trapped inside his own body?" Wiping a hand across his face, Jacob nodded. "Seems like it."**

 **"So Renee had sex with my uncle...while she was on and off with Charlie?" Jacob nodded once again. "What do we do?"**

 **A voice interrupted them. "Nothing. As of now. We need to figure out how to safely remove this evil presence from your grandfather, without him knowing and keep Bella safe in the process. She's the key in all of this. Talk to Sam."**


End file.
